If I Were You
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: Au. Neku, Shiki, and Beat can't stand each other, and are grouped together to carry out an invigorating project asigned by Mr. Kitaniji. Needless to say, they're getting no work done. Joshua attempts to force them to mend the fences with each other by having them switch bodies with each other. Neku is Beat, Shiki is Neku, and Beat is Shiki.
1. First Awakening

**I just decided it was time something like this was posted in the "The World Ends with You" bank. Enough said. By the way, since I work best writing from a first person narrative, I'll be using that. Also, I do not own "The World Ends with You". Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Awakening**

**Neku's POV**

I was slowly regaining consciousness from the blissful obliviousness that is sleep, remembering the nightmare that I went through yesterday. My schoolteacher, Mr. Kitaniji, assigned this intense project, placing the students in groups of three to pull it off easier. I got stuck with insecure Shiki, and Daisukenojo Biito, the hotheaded "tough-guy". What's worse, the three of us can barely stand each other… so, in a nutshell, we got almost no work done yesterday… and the thing is due in a month…

My thoughts were interrupted when this odor reached my nose… and it wasn't the usual odor that greeted me in the morning. It was far too unpleasant.

I sat bolt upright in the bed, taking a deep breath of fresh air once I was free of the stinking comforter. How is it possible that I had not showered last night? It was right about then that something else clicked in my mind… why didn't my alarm go off? I had set it to around 4:00 AM. I glanced at the bedside table, seeing the clock placed on it. 3:59. I also noticed that for some bizarre reason… I wasn't in my room. I didn't leave the floor covered with discarded clothes… or a majority of my room, for that matter… and last time I checked, I didn't own a skateboard.

Wait… this is Beat's room. Why the hell am I in here? I know I fell asleep in my own bed last night… I can't have done the deed with Beat, I'm not homosexual. Say, where the heck is Beat?

I slowly got out of Beat's bed, carful of the dirty laundry littered all over the floor. I still couldn't fathom how the guy could be so untidy. Even I had enough sense to wash my clothes every now and then. I heard the door open, and turned to see Beat's little sister, Rhyme, leaning into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Wow… you're up already?" She asked incredulously. Why the heck would ask me that? Me, Neku Sakuraba. She's probably delusional.

"Of course I am, why…" I cut myself off right then. Why did my voice sound so much… deeper? I was about to grab my throat when I saw something else.

Why were my arms so buff?

How is it that I received a faint six-pack overnight?

Since when was my hair blond?

Rhyme just stared at me in concern, noticing the freaked expression on my face.

"Uh, Beat, are you okay?"

WHAT DID SHE CALL ME!

I looked into the first reflective surface I could find-a tall mirror sitting in the corner of the room-and stared into it.

Daisukenojo Biito stared back at me.

How can… who… when did… Why am I Beat!

At that exact moment, I screamed at the top of my lungs, barley registering two other screams of identical volume to mine sounding at the same time. I completely ignored Rhyme, who was covering her ears to block out my scream.

Come on, you would have reacted the same way if you were in my position.

I finally stopped screaming, and just stared at the foreign reflection in disbelief. Rhyme just stared at "Beat" concerned for her brother's sanity.

"…Beat?" She eventually managed to choke out.

"This isn't happening…" I muttered under my breath sending myself into the stage of denial. I chuckled nervously, causing Rhyme to take a few steps back in fear. "I'm dreaming… hahahaha… I spent too much time with Beat yesterday, and it's influencing my dreams… hahahahahaha… I'm going to wake up in a cold sweat any-" My monologue of denial was cut off by Rhyme, as she sounded this foghorn she had with her, for reasons I probably don't want to know, right in my ear.

That attack knocked me out of it. No matter how much I wished this was just a dream, it wasn't. I was in Beat's body, whether I liked it or not. But… if I'm in Beat's body… than who's in mine? Beat? Why did this happen in the first place?

"Okay, Beat, what's wrong?" Rhyme persisted. "Is there anything I-"

"I'm not Beat," I cut her off. Rhyme just looked on like I had gone insane. I figured she wouldn't believe me… but it was worth a shot, I guess. "Uh… could you please leave the room, so I can get dressed?"

I t was obvious that Rhyme was still concerned, but she complied nonetheless. As soon as she left, I noticed that Beat's room had an included bathroom, equipped with a shower, so I decided to give the guy some body cleaner. I slowly slipped off the pajama pants he was wearing (like most respectable males, he went to bed shirtless), and slowly walked into the shower, turning on the water as I entered. As I went over Beat's firm muscles, my thoughts once again drifted to my current situation. How did I end up in Beat's body? Isn't something like this supposed to be impossible? In addition, if I was in Beat's body… then where was Beat? In my body? The thought really didn't appeal to me.

Something else occurred to me then. Were Beat and I the only ones who switched bodies like this? Rhyme seemed to be herself, from what I could see. I had to find my body and see who got in there. Thankfully, Beat, Shiki and I all live in the same apartment complex, so I didn't have much of a ways to travel. My room was on the tenth floor, Beat's was on the ninth, and Shiki's laid on the eighth. I just had to take the elevator up a floor, and I could pay whoever became me a visit.

I finished up in the shower, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my new body. As I was drying off, I realized how much more toned Beat's body was than mine. It made me feel like crap. I should probably start working out if I ever get my body back. I finished drying off, and dressed Beat in his typical clothes. I exited the bedroom, entering the main living area of Beat's apartment. Rhyme was already at a table, eating a pancake. She looked up as I walked in, smiling gently at me. It was obvious to me exactly how close Beat was with his sister.

"Feeling better, bro?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," I answered her. "Hey, I gotta go pay m- Phones a visit. Prove to him that I can take schoolwork seriously, ya know?" Yeah right.

Rhyme didn't notice how I had almost referred to myself in the first person. She just nodded her head, and resumed eating her breakfast. I walked over to the front door of Beat's apartment, and exited. As I entered the hallway, I tried to remember the way to the nearest elevator on this floor.

* * *

**Shiki's POV at around the same time**

I moaned as the alarm clock went off, signaling the arrival of Saturday morning… and a whole day of working on that freaking project with antisocial Neku and hotheaded Beat to make up for the slack yesterday. I silenced the machine, not opening my eyes, and sat up in the bed, stretching… until something clicked in my head.

That wasn't my alarm.

My eyes snapped open at this realization, and shortly after that, two more unsettling thoughts entered my head.

One, this isn't my bedroom, and two, HOW COME I CAN SEE SO CLEARLY WITHOUT MY GLASSES!

The room was painted blue… reasonably tidy… window at the far side of the room… why am I in Neku's room?

More importantly… where is Neku?

I slowly got out of Neku's bed… but as I did, I ended up taking a look at my body…

WHY IS MY CHEST SO FLAT?

I noticed a mirror at the far side of the room, but looking into it, I didn't see my reflection staring back… but Neku.

I raised my hand. Neku mimicked me. I put it back down. So did Neku. I kept doing things like this… until I finally got what had happened, and screamed at the highest volume humanly possible. I barely registered two more people screaming at the same volume somewhere in the building.

This couldn't be happening… I'm not Neku… I'm not a guy… I'm… in a… male… body…

Why did this happen? I continued to stare at my reflection… Neku's reflection in the mirror. Why did this happen to me? Did whatever insane deity up there do this to force me and Neku to try and get along better? Or did they drag Beat into this as well?

I raised my larger, masculine hands up to my face… I couldn't believe this… geez, Neku needs to work out more.

"Why…" Oh, good God, I even had Neku's voice! Why is this happening to me!

I started taking deep breaths right then. Calm down, Shiki, think. If I'm in Neku's in my body, then there's a chance that he ended up in my body… but I had heard two screams in correlation with mine earlier… which means Beat got involved as well… if that's the case, then Neku would have ended up in Beat's body… and Beat… would…

Oh, dear God, no…

Well, no use sitting here in Neku's room brooding. I had better get ready for the day. First, I should probably take a shower… in… Neku's… nude… body…

This is going to be harder than I thought…

* * *

**Beat's POV at this time**

I was still enjoying the blissfulness of sleep… It's Saturday, so I didn't need to worry about anything… except working on that project with Phones and Shiki… bastards… I should just wait for that annoying "Twister" alarm of mine to sound… forcing me to get up and start another day… 3… 2… 1…

_I'm at a Payphone,_

_Trying to call home,_

_All of my change, I spent on you…_

_Where have the-_

I slammed a hand on the horrid machine… seconds before I noticed that it wasn't my alarm. I hated Maroon 5. I snapped my eyes open as this abnormality clicked in my mind… and I ended up having to add another occurrence to the list;

Why was everything so blurry? I couldn't make out any definite shapes… although I could clearly see that the room I was in was largely colored pink. Did I start sleepwalking last night and wonder into Rhyme's room? That still wouldn't explain how I suddenly became partially blind.

I grasped around the bedside table until I finally managed to find what felt like a pair of glasses. I slowly and hesitantly put the things on, glancing down at my body while doing so… only to see… skinny limbs… small hands… and…

OH, DEAR GOD, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS ON MY CHEST! BREASTS! I HAVE BREASTS!

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

I leapt out of the bed and ran over to a mirror I could see at the end of the room. In it, I saw not my own image, but… Shiki Misaki…

I screamed at the top of Shiki's feminine lungs, completely ignoring two more screams of the same volume at the exact same time.

I couldn't look away from the image in the mirror… this can't be happening to me… I can't be a girl… I'm not Shiki… I just want to be me… I can't be in Shiki's body…

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM LIKE THIS!

Man, this isn't a time for panicking… I gotta find my body, and find a way to set things right… first I'll… have… to…

Oh, god no…

I'm doomed, man… Shiki is going to kill me when/if I get back to being myself…

* * *

**No point reading the musing of a mind being forced to view the nude body of the opposite gender… sorry about cutting it off there. Anyway, tell me what you think! Review, favorite, follow, tell me what you think! Oh, and vote on my poll, please.**


	2. Meeting

**Welcome back, faithful readers. This is the second chapter to my largely humor fic, If I were You. And, to LittleKing9512, I had started writing this chapter LONG before you reviewed, so the way this opened HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

**Joshua's POV**

Hehehe… Yoshiya Kiryu, you are one clever devil. See, I go to the same school as Neku, Shiki, and Beat, and I heard them arguing when they were supposed to be working on the project Mr. Kitaniji assigned. During their argument, Shiki had told Beat that he couldn't last one day as a girl, and he had countered by saying she couldn't last an hour as a guy… and when Neku had said she would last longer than that if it was Beat, the skater stated that Neku couldn't last thirty Seconds in his shoes. I decided, "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" not many people know this, but I have the ability to manipulate spiritual energies. Using this power, I switched the three's spirits into each other's bodies.

After finishing breakfast, I got into the elevator in the penthouse (my dad's the landlord of the apartment complex Neku, Shiki, and Beat live in), and rode it down to the tenth floor of the complex, deciding to check out how Shiki was coping with being a male. Beat would probably be going insane right now, being in a girl's body. But if I calculated the dates right… well, let's just say we'll receive the answer to the age old question, "How well could a guy handle going through the menstrual cycle?"

The elevator finally reached the assigned floor, and the doors opened to reveal Shiki, in Neku's body, blushing insanely. She must have seen Neku's… male parts.

I chuckled at the sight, but decided to pretend to be clueless about her situation for the time being.

"Good morning, Neku," I greeted her. She just glared at me, not in the mood to talk right now. She simply walked inside the elevator, and jabbed the button for the eighth floor, probably to make sure her body was in good hands. The elevator started to descend, and Shiki just stared ahead, waiting for the stop at her floor.

But as most of us know, things never work out that easily, do they?

* * *

**Neku's POV**

I finally found an elevator on this floor, and I jabbed the up button impatiently, wanting to find my body as soon as possible. I was standing there, tapping my… err, Beat's foot impatiently for only a few seconds, as soon the door opened to reveal Joshua, the landlord's irritating son, standing next to… me?

There was my body, standing there, looking nervous, a strong blush its face. Definitely not Beat in there. Then… Shiki?

Please tell me she didn't…

Joshua just chuckled at the startled look on my face.

"I'll just leave you two to mingle, then," he purred, stepping out of the elevator, and prompting me to step in… which I eventually did. The door closed behind me, and the elevator continued its original trip down the building. I just stared sidelong at my body… Hoping to God…

"Shiki?" I finally asked. My body nodded its head, obviously apprehensive of how I would react to what Shiki had done in there.

"Yeah… it's me," Shiki responded verbally. My voice in that uncertain tone just sounded wrong. "You're Neku… right?" I grunted in response… which resulted in sounding like a poor imitation of Beat. Shiki chuckled lightly at this. We lapsed into silence after that… well, for the few seconds it took for the elevator to reach the eighth floor… where Shiki's room is… with Beat in there.

Shiki and I stepped out of the elevator, a palpable tension between us, before I finally had to ask…

"You… didn't see my… cock, did you?" Shiki's blush only intensified at that… which I could only take as a "yes".

"So…"

"Neku…" Shiki finally spoke up. "How do you think this happened?"

"Sadly, I have no idea…" I admitted ashamedly. "Maybe we should continue this after getting Beat. I don't want to have to repeat everything to him."

Shiki only nodded positively at this statement. She led the way to her room, whistling that Maroon 5 song, _Misery, _as we walked. I was freaked, too. I was just hoping Beat wasn't doing anything… degrading with Shiki's body.

* * *

**Beat's POV**

Crap, yo. How am I supposed to get dressed? Why… why am I Shiki? Why her? Why a girl? I can't live like this, man… I'm doomed.

I just stood there, in Shiki's pajamas, unwilling to undress a girl's body and see Shiki's… female gear. How can girls balance with these things, yo? I feel like I have sandbags glued to my chest. Can this day possibly get any worse?

I probably jinxed it by thinking that, 'cause shortly afterward I heard the door to the room open, but I didn't bother looking there. I knew it was Shiki standing there, in Neku's body, gaping at me in disbelief.

Crap… this is bad… really, really bad…

"WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!" I heard Shiki finally scream. Neku's voice in that feminine tone just sounds wrong, yo. She bluntly charged into the room, obviously deciding that she would have to dress me, in her body, if I was going to get anywhere. First, she removed the glasses, so I really couldn't make heads or tails of what she was doing… Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret letting her do this later?

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

Unbelievable. Beat ends up in my body, and he's too much of a chicken to even undress himself. I told Neku to wait outside so I could get Beat dressed for the day. Something tells me he didn't even shower, either. I was right; he couldn't last long as a girl…

Wait… isn't today when I'm supposed to start my period? Oh my, Beat is going to suffer, big time.

Best tell him about that when it becomes pertinent. First, I'll have to handle this guy. I had taken off my glasses, so he won't see anything suggestive, removed all of my pajamas, and just applied a simple wet wash cloth to my body, also applying the appropriate hair products and body wash. As I was doing this, I remembered my… unpleasant experience with showering this morning… I still can't believe I ended up seeing Neku's… cock… I didn't know he used Old Spice body wash.

Nonetheless, it felt bizarre to be dressing myself like this… well, someone else in my body while I was… You know what I mean.

After I finished with the washing I get Beat dressed in my usual attire; a simple floral print skirt with black tights, pink slip-on shoes, and a green, turtle-neck sweater. I gave him the glasses back so he could see, and then dragged him outside where Neku was still waiting for us. Beat was obviously a bit unnerved with seeing himself, but I didn't give him time to ponder on it. We needed to go somewhere private so we could discuss what happened to us.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Read, Review, Vote on my poll, you know the drill.**


End file.
